


Goro's Day Out

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa, fateswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Goro decides to hold a party. What happens next will shock you.For the fateswap!au's secret santa! I love you Charmie <3





	Goro's Day Out

Snow was falling like some magical winter afternoon, and the date on Akechi’s phone read the 25th of December. Christmas Day -- and he had several ideas in his mind about what they could do today.

“Akechi, do you plan to go out?”

Goro pulled his shirt over his head, looking back at the cat perched on his bed. Morgana tilted his head to the side, and then jumped onto his shoulder, butting his head into his neck as Goro gave him a kind pet. 

“Probably. Do you  _ plan  _ to come?”  
“If there’s room.”  
“I don’t know if you’d want to follow me, Morgana.”  
“Why not? Are you doing secret things that you don’t plan to tell the group about?”

Somehow, Morgana had the look of a suspicious younger brother, despite being a cat. Goro set him down. 

“I don’t know - “ Goro winked. “ - you’ll just have to see.”  
“You’re suspicious, Akechi.” Morgana replied. “Be back before night time.”  
“You know I will.”

Akechi walked down the stairs, bag slung over his shoulder, waved a quick goodbye to Mr. Okumura, and headed out the door to the streets of Shibuya, pulling his phone out to text the others.

**Akechi:** any of you around??   
**Yusuke:** whats going on??   
**Akechi:** meet up at leblanc later today? night time   
**Ann:** bro i cant : (( me and my parents have plans tonight  
**Yusuke:** i guess that means me too??   
**Ann:** duh…   
**Makoto:** i’m busy too sorry goro-kun :(  
**Ryuji:** I’d love to be there, Goro.  
**Akechi:** anyone else???   
**Haru:** i’m gonna be there obviously   
**Futaba:** i’m delighted to be invited! i cant promise i’ll come but i’ll do my best  
**Akechi:** seems like its gonna be a busy christmas for us all…  
**Ann:** i really wish yusuke and i could comeee   
**Ann:** i bet it’ll be fun as hell  
**Yusuke:** i wish i could come too, but dinner with ann’s family is always important on christmas.   
**Yusuke:** but if i can weasel away i will ;)  
**Ann:** yusuke kitagawa dont u dare go to goro to get some dick  
**Yusuke:** what are you talking about!!!!

Akechi snorted, still happy about the kind of situations the gag trio got themselves into. (Well, in this case, the gag duo.) They were a delight. 

**Akechi:** anyway if you can make it, be at leblanc by 5!  
**Yusuke:** will do!

The rest of the day Akechi spent buying things to decorate LeBlanc with -- party streamers, balloons, paper plates and party snacks. Christmas time meant even more snacks than before, and with greater variety -- although they did come at a higher price.

Ah, well. All that NG+ money would be good for something.

As Akechi was getting ready to pay, he heard a soft cough behind him, and turned, meeting the soft red eyes of a familiar face.

“Having a party without me, Goro?” Akira said, voice soft. Akechi felt a flush rise over his face -- he never really got over  _ that  _ crush.  
“Oh, this…?” Akechi replied, waving his hand. “It’s just some small gathering at LeBlanc. You can come if you want.”  
“I don’t think you need all these things,” Akira patted his arm, small smile over his face. “Come with me. Let’s do lunch?”  
“I do need to buy these things…” Akechi said, fiddling with the ribbon on one of the balloons. “Wait, what did you mean ‘I don’t think you need all these things’?”  
“I’m sure your friends will appreciate a simple party. Let’s have lunch, Goro.” 

Akira took his arm, and Akechi reluctantly left his stuff there, apologizing to the man behind the counter as he was dragged away. 

* * *

“You didn’t have to take me to lunch,” Akechi said, for probably the eighth time this period.  
“Don’t worry,” Akira replied, with the patience of a saint, “I’m happy to treat you. But you owe me.”  
“Sure,” Akechi replied, deadpan.

Akira had taken them to a crepe place, a little place somewhere hidden deep in an alleyway Akechi would have walked by if he hadn’t noticed. It was indulgent for the detective, but Akechi didn’t mind.

“The crepes here are delicious.” Akechi said, kindly. 

He wasn’t that big of a fan — he preferred pancakes, himself, but he couldn’t say no to free food, NG+ money be damned.

“I agree,” Akira said, seeming genuinely happy. “They’re my favorite.”

Akira took a long sip of his coffee, and Akechi twirled a lock of hair around his finger out of nervousness. He wasn’t sure what to say, or how to start their conversation.

“Akira — “ Akechi said, just about the same time as Akira said “Goro — “  
“You first.” Akira said. “What I have to say is...probably ridiculous.”  
“No, go ahead. I don’t mind ridiculous.” Akechi replied, immediately. “I wasn’t sure what to say, either.”  
“Oh, well, I…” Akira rubbed his neck, and took another sip of his coffee. His eyes darted. “I just wanted to thank you. For everything that’s happened, I mean. With Yaldabaoth, and Shido.”  
“You don’t have to thank me for that.” Akechi replied, eyes softening. “It was your decision, too, too.”  
“I know,” Akira said. “But still — without you and your Phantom Thieves, I don’t think I would have gotten the courage to stand up against Shido with you guys.”

Akechi felt relief. He wouldn’t have to do any of this again. He would just have to live through this timeline peacefully, along with everyone else. He would be living in the moment, finally.

“So...thank you, Goro. I really — thank you.” Akira said, again. “I appreciate it.”  
“You’re welcome.” Akechi replied, and Akira finished the rest of his coffee. “Are you done? I’d like to go back to my shopping.”  
“I think I’d like to take you back.” Akira stood, putting money down for the crepes. “If that’s alright with you.”  
“I don’t know why you won’t let me go buy my things.” Akechi said, but reluctantly stood up, letting the other take his hand.   
“Let me take you away.”

Akira lead Akechi out into the cool air, squeezing his hand as the other spoke. Akechi’s cheeks filled with red as Akira lead him off, a small smile on his face. 

“There’s something going on, right?” Akechi said, and Akira chuckled. “Akira.”  
“Let’s just go home.”  
“Did you just refer to LeBlanc as — “  
“I’m sure you know anywhere I'm with you is home.”

Akechi flushed even more. 

* * *

Upon arriving at LeBlanc, Akechi almost immediately knew something was up. The lights were off, and he was  _ sure  _ Mr. Okumura hadn’t left yet. Akira hummed, pretending not to know, and opened the door.

“Well, then. After you.” he said, kindly. Akechi gave him a look as he entered the room, and the lights flicked on a moment later.

“Surprise!” 

LeBlanc looked transformed. Akechi looked around at the lights strung up neatly between the shelves, and the Christmas tree painstakingly set up near the bar. The chairs were decorated with tinsel and on each table was a single candy cane. The windows had snow sprayed on, and the lights gently blinked. But the best part of all was all his friends gathered in the center, grinning up at him. 

“Now I see why you didn’t want me to buy decorations,” Akechi said, and Akira snorted.   
“You wouldn’t have needed them either way.” the detective replied, smiling.    
“Merry Christmas, Goro!” Ann and Yusuke chorused, stars in their eyes. Yusuke’s hair was a slightly lighter shade of blue than normal.   
“I thought you two were having dinner?” Akechi said, the happiness of the surprise sinking into his bones.  
“We were,” Yusuke said. “But Ann and I decided coming to spend Christmas with you was more important.”  
“Besides, we weren’t going to leave poor old Ryuji here alone.” Ann said. “We love the guy.”  
“I wouldn’t have minded being alone,” Ryuji said, and gave Akechi a hug, squeezing him softly. “Merry Christmas.”  
“Goro!” Haru jumped on Akechi’s back, making sure the other could support her before squeezing him tightly. “Wasn’t this a great idea? We’re all here!”  
“Even I made time to come,” Futaba said, a soft smile on her face. “Spending Christmas with my friends is the best way to spend it.”

As Morgana climbed up the Christmas tree, Akechi shot him a look. Somehow, Morgana winked. 

“Who’s idea was this?” Akechi asked, moving to put Haru down gently.  
“Akira’s.” Futaba said, and the room fell into silence. 

Akechi turned to see the detective, who rubbed his neck, almost nervously. He blinked, confused, and Akira gave him a smile.

"I thought it would be nice to spend Christmas together." he said, and Akechi's smile was almost blinding as he walked over to him. Just as he did, however, Haru whistled.  
“Oh,” Yusuke said, in lieu of a reply. “Look who’s under the mistletoe.”  
“Well, would’ya look at that?” Ann replied, smile easy over her face. 

Akira glanced up, but Akechi didn’t need to, closing the distance between them and softly pressing his lips against Akira’s. It was short, and soft, but it had to honestly be one of the best kisses that Akechi has ever had.

“Merry Christmas, Goro.” Akira said, voice soft as the other pulled away. “Here’s for more to come.”

Akechi could agree with that.


End file.
